The present invention relates to trash compactors, and in particular to trash compactors useful with trash or garbage cans.
Trash compactors, including those useful in cooperation with trash cans are known. Also, trash compactors utilizing a plunger that presses downward to compact the trash within a chamber communicating with the trash can are likewise well documented. For example, U.s. Pat. No. 3,760,718 to Adornetto is illustrative of a recent development, wherein a compactor comprising a plunger having a handle adapted to coact with a lever arrangement mounted on a supporting frame, may be secured to the open upper end of a trash can, and utilized to compress the trash therewithin.
The Adornetto device, like many of the devices extant in the prior art, is complex and cumbersome, and is inconvenient to use, if one wishes to place a cover over the trash can to isolate the trash from the room atmosphere in the instance where the trash can is maintained indoors.
Finally, many trash compactors operate by means of mechanical assistance by motors and the like, which may require attachment to an electrical outlet with consequent energy consumption, and the risk of mechanical failure requiring servicing.